goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Sophie the Otter (Formerly known in GoAnimate as TheUltimaxOtterKid/MapleTownYes BarneyNo) is a character from the Supernanny: The Theory Series on the Supernanny Fanon Wiki who also appears in GoAnimate videos with plots being produced by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Her style is Lil Peepz. On June 1st, 2014, Sophie in conjunction with WilliamWill2343 opened up a Cable Television channel and company called Orange Otter Network, which airs GoAnimate-produced original programming and classic acquired programming from other companies. On March 6th, 2015, she became a non-sider due to a disrespecting-opinion fiasco sparked by IA. Birthdate: January 27th Age: 12-14 (Her age stops at 14 and stays like that forever as if her life is on a floating timeline. This is an example of the Not Allowed to Grow Up trope. That, or immortality began at 14.) Family Tree: Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter (Mother), Redolfo Otter (Stepfather), Sydney Otter (Older Sister), Peanut Otter (Cousin), Butter Otter (Cousin), Jelly Otter (Cousin), Ham, Egg, and Cheese Otter (Baby Triplet Cousin OCs who debuted in Moe and Joe get Grounded for Insulting the Baby Triplets) Friends: Justdancingsamuel, TacoComedian, ShimmeringNight, DavidtheAnimationGuy, Sarah West, LouieLouie95, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl), Sam Chen, WilliamWill2343, AT&TBrother83, JaegersYes KaijusNo and PriceYes SheperdNo, MinecraftComedian, and more Favorite Shows: PB&J Otter, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Rugrats, The Simpsons, Recess, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, The Wuzzles, Sylvania n Families (1987), Sports Cartoons, Popples, The Get-Along Gang Least Favorite Shows: Marvin Marvin, Lil' Bush, Brickleberry, Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo, The Thundermans, Uncle Grandpa Favorite Companies: Disney, Viacom, Cookie Jar, Cartoon Network, Saban Entertainment, DiC, Nintendo, Taito, 20th Century Fox Favorite Video Games: Super Mario, Super Smash Bros., Banjo-Kazooie, Bubble Bobble, Pokémon, Angry Birds, Jetpack Joyride, Diddy Kong Racing Voices Normal Voice: Kayla Angry Voice: Kidaroo and sometimes Princess Furious Voice: Scary Voice Crying Voice and Baby/Toddler Voice: Shy Girl When impersonating a British accent: Emma When Sick: Tween Girl Singing Voice: Maika Trivia *Like Cherry, Coulden Pettit, My Little Pony Friend, WilliamWill2343, Green ProDuctions and Slim Wario, she is one of the non-siders to be a Baby Show lover. *On July 24, 2014, Tigrus879 finally decided to make a character out of Sophie. * On September 29, Green ProDuctions decided to make Sophie, for Fat Jelly works at Wendys *She hates being called a "recolor". *Sophie and Luna Minami are compared their angry voices. Veena. Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Furries Category:Teenagers Category:People with Autism Category:PB&J Otter Fans Category:Awesome Users Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Disney fans Category:OC characters Category:Tigrus879's Allies Category:Users that OTHER users have a crush on Category:PaperPizza's Allies Category:Adventures of the Little Koala Fans Category:Maple Town Fans Category:Sylvanian Families Fans Category:The Best Users Category:Popples Fans Category:Get-Along Gang Fans Category:Superheroes Category:Non Humans Category:WilliamWill2343's Allies Category:Otters Category:Orange characters Category:People who aren't creepy Category:Characters who can swim Category:Intellegent athiest's friend Category:KingKool720's Friends Category:Intelligent People Category:People who aren't just GoAnimators Category:Playful Characters Category:Spunky Characters Category:Characters that don't age anymore Category:Total Drama Fans Category:Canadian Category:Cute Characters Category:Recess Fans Category:Non-Siders Category:Friends of Igor the Mii Category:Friends of Carkle the Animatronic Category:MountainDewGuy2001's Allies Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Friends of Pingy Animatronic Category:January births Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Kayla Category:DC03's Goodies Category:Chibi Peepz Category:Otter